


Ни вдаль, ни вглубь

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Ben Solo Is Not A Good Person, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Christ Is Watching, Complete, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark fluff, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forgive Me, Frottage, Gaslighting, Going For Broke, Grooming, High School, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Obsession, Okay This Is Really Fucked Up Tho, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Porn Watching, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Sheltered Rey, Size Kink, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Pregnancy, Tickle Fights, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Virginity Kink, fuck it, this is dark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: После смерти Хана Рей со своей овдовевшей приемной матерью переезжает из родного городка на Тихоокеанское побережье, где встречает сводного брата по имени Бен. Эта история о том, как безразличие может превратиться в нечто гораздо худшее.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Neither Out Far Nor In Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077390) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, старше шестнадцати лет. 
> 
> Все медицинские препараты, их действие, симптомы и побочные эффекты, упомянутые в тексте, являются вымышленными, любые совпадения случайны.

Однажды знойным утром мы покинули Аризону и отправились в Орегон.

На душе скребли кошки. До восемнадцатилетия мне оставалось еще два года, поэтому теперь я теряла возможность учиться водить машину, чтобы кататься с друзьями. Я распрощалась с ними в слезах — мама ни в какую не соглашалась больше жить здесь, сообщив, что мы перебираемся поближе к ее _родному_ сыну. Его звали Бен, но я никогда не встречала его и не горела особым желанием.

Мы уехали. Оставили позади могилу Хана, наш большой просторный дом и покатили по побережью Тихого океана к незнакомому мне Бену Соло. Хан с Леей удочерили меня, когда я была маленькой, и за все прошедшие годы я ни разу не видела своего «старшего брата». Хан отзывался о нем нелестно, и этого мне хватало, чтобы составить мнение, ведь именно Хан стал моим лучшим другом. После того как его сразил сердечный приступ, я много месяцев не могла прийти в себя.

Мама занимала пост вице-президента крупного издательства, поэтому мы не испытывали недостатка в деньгах, и ей нравилось работать. Я дулась всю поездку, слушая ее рассказы о новых проектах и дожидаясь, когда же она заткнется. Мне было плевать!

— Бен преподает, — поведала Лея. — Он занимается историей, обожает Древнюю Грецию, так что вы двое обязательно поладите!

Она улыбнулась мне в зеркало заднего вида, и я ответила такой же улыбкой. Да, это правда, я всегда любила историю, а еще математику… Грызя ногти от волнения, я принялась листать фейсбуки друзей. Немногочисленных друзей Рей Соло. Общение — не мой конек. Но мне хотелось, чтобы Лея гордилась мной, особенно после того, как они с Ханом спасли меня от бесконечной череды приемных семей. Я дала себе слово, что однажды сделаю это. Заставлю ее гордиться мной. И стану лучше, даже лучше, чем этот самый Бен.

Мы въехали в грозовой фронт, и я, подперев подбородок сложенными руками, уставилась в окно. Все твердили, что в той дыре, в которую мы направляемся, такая погода — обычное явление… Но зато мы поселимся на побережье — разве это не здорово? По крайней мере, так говорили…

Наш новый дом с обшивкой цвета серого кедра оказался гораздо скромнее старого. Я помогла маме выгрузить чемоданы и закатить их по пандусу к двери. Домов по соседству было немного, и все они стояли поодаль — непривычно для меня, совсем не так, как раньше. Но круто! Мне нравилось иметь личное пространство, а здесь простор — и огромные секвойи, ограждающие наш дом в лесной тиши.

От прежних жильцов в доме осталась мебель — вполне приличная и подобранная со вкусом, что устраивало Лею, — паркет из темного дерева на полу. Я бродила по нашему новому жилищу, изучая столовую залу, гостиную и кухню. Пока мама засела за телефон, я поднялась на второй этаж, где находились три спальни и большая ванная комната (вторая была внизу). Потом снова спустилась и заглянула в подвал — он единственный был не доделан и нуждался в ремонте.

Итак, здесь нам с мамой предстояло жить.

Лея включила отопление, так как в доме было прохладно, и я пошла наверх разбирать свои вещи. Немногочисленные в общем-то — потребности у меня скромные. Смартфон, постельное белье, которым я сразу застелила постель, и милые сердцу безделушки. Хрустальные фигурки зверей. Хан дарил их мне — на каждый день рождения…

От воспоминаний защекотало в глазах. Я расставляла фигурки одну за другой и… так скучала по нему.

Ужинали мы с мамой в тишине. Позвякивание вилок эхом разносилось по просторной столовой. Курица. Терпеть не могу курицу!

— Завтра в школу, — напомнила Лея с улыбкой. — Переживаешь?

— Вроде бы.

Разговор не клеился. Мы с мамой никогда не были близки, как с Ханом. И ночью, лежа в постели, я плакала и эгоистично думала, что было бы хорошо, если бы из них двоих покинул этот мир не он.

Утром для первого дня в новой школе я выбрала юбку и розовую блузку. Хотелось выглядеть классно. Мама уже уехала на работу, но к этому я давным-давно привыкла. Собрав волосы в три пучка — мою фирменную прическу — я на скорую руку позавтракала вафлями, а перед выходом еще раз глянула в зеркало. Наряд, вместе с белыми чулками и туфлями, смотрелся вполне себе неплохо.

Автобус подобрал меня точно по расписанию. Ладно, надо всего лишь подождать до восемнадцати, и по закону штата Орегон я смогу сдавать на права! Продвигаясь к своему месту и придерживая зеленый рюкзак, я улыбалась соседям. Пусть у меня все получится!

Лица казались дружелюбными, и я сразу кое с кем познакомилась. Вскоре мы подъехали к небольшому кирпичному зданию, и я поднялась на верхний этаж, где располагался старший класс. Один на весь городок — а потрескавшимся стенам и потолкам школы явно требовался ремонт.

Отыскав свой шкафчик, я сложила вещи и взяла нужные учебники. Нервничая перед первым уроком, я шла по коридору, то и дело одергивая юбку.

Нашей классной и по совместительству преподавателем английского была занятная дама по имени Маз Каната. Старенькая, в огромных очках, из-за чего ее глаза напоминали блюдца. Когда я смущенно устроилась на задней парте, она пошутила на этот счет, и я улыбнулась — как и девушка рядом со мной, которую, как выяснилось, звали Роуз Тико.

Вместе с Роуз мы пошли и на следующий урок алгебры. Надо отметить, мы с Роуз как-то сразу поладили.

Алгебру преподавал мужчина по имени Финн. Крепкий, с ежиком коротких волос и веселый — Роуз исподтишка пялилась на него весь урок и после задержалась, чтобы поболтать с ним, а я вышла подождать ее в коридоре, и потом, по дороге на испанский, мы вместе на эту тему похихикали.

Я неплохо знала предмет, поэтому позволила себе отдохнуть и отвлечься, а перед ланчем мы с Роуз побывали в читальном зале. В кафетерии мы нашли свободный столик, подальше от оглушительно гогочущей школьной футбольной команды. Какого-то По Дэмерона взяли новым нападающим. Я понятия не имела, кто это такой, но чувствовала, что он такой же отмороженный, как все они.

Оставалось еще два урока. Пришлось расстаться с Роуз и идти на физику, а затем мы встретились на последнем уроке — истории. Мы так увлеклись разговором, что я едва заметила преподавателя за столом.

Но сразу узнала его. Глаза Хана, подбородок Леи и большой нос… от кого из родни унаследованный, уж не знаю. Черные волосы, собранные в узел, серая рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Пока ученики рассаживались, он что-то сосредоточенно изучал в ноутбуке, не удостаивая никого взглядом. На нем не было очков, но мне почему-то показалось, что он их носит.

Сердце невольно замерло. Это… мой брат. Формально. Мы никогда даже не встречались. С Ханом они не слишком ладили, а я всегда была неразлучна с папой.

Раздался звонок, и Бен поднялся, включил свою доску Смарт, чтобы представиться, и запустил нам «Последнего из могикан» на весь урок. Я переглянулась с Роуз, взволнованная встречей с братом. С моим тридцатидвухлетним братом. На свой лад он выглядел вполне симпатично, хоть и не в моем вкусе. Ужас, о чем я только думаю…

После урока я решилась подойти к его столу. Бен встретил меня безразличным взглядом.

— Да? — осведомился он глубоким и бесстрастным голосом.

…Он был высоким и широкоплечим, как Хан. Я сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок и крепче прижала к груди стопку учебников.

— Я — Рей! — выпалила я.

Бен снова взглянул на меня из-под темных ресниц. Выбившиеся из пучка волосы прикрывали его оттопыренные уши. Подняв бровь, он вдруг распрямился.

— О, — сказал он, — Рей. Приятно познакомиться с тобой.

— М-мне тоже, — я потеребила потрепанный краешек учебника по истории. — Э-эм… Мама сказала, ты можешь подвезти меня домой?

— Конечно-конечно, — кивнул Бен. — Погоди, только соберу вещи, и… встретимся здесь ровно в пять?

Это было странное знакомство. Но я с облегчением согласилась и побежала выгребать учебники из шкафчика в рюкзак. Бен был старше меня, я не знала, есть ли у нас вообще что-то общее, но все-таки он оставался сыном Хана и Леи, самым настоящим членом семьи.

Бен не улыбнулся, увидев меня в своем кабинете снова. Мы молча спустились по опустевшим коридорам к мокрой от дождя парковке. Я закинула рюкзак в багажник его «Хонды Аккорд» и села спереди. У машины была механическая коробка… Хан тоже предпочитал такие…

Я нервно сжимала руки.

— Итак… меня удочерили много лет назад, но мы так и не встретились.

— Мы жили в разных штатах, — пожал плечами Бен. — Извини.

— О, я не сержусь! Просто это как-то грустно…

Мы погрузились в молчание. Бен переключал передачи, а по радио пел Джонни Кэш. Бен мой брат. Я не должна вести себя наплевательски, надо найти способ как-то наладить отношения. Покосившись на его мускулистые руки, я вежливо улыбнулась.

— Ты любишь спорт?

— Соккер ничего так. Я смотрел чемпионат мира.

— Мы с Ханом любили смотреть футбол. Ты знаешь, что именно так называют соккер в других странах? Например, в Англии? Я, кстати, оттуда, — добавила я с улыбкой. — Там его называют футболом, потому что в него играют ногами.

Бен только хмыкнул.

Дома нас дожидалась Лея. Она крепко обняла меня и затащила Бена на праздничный ужин. Вид у Бена был угрюмый, беседу он поддерживал с неохотой… Я не могла понять: Лея и Хан были прекрасными людьми, так в чем проблема?! Бен недовольно ковырял стейк и держался с отлично знакомой мне по Хану сварливостью.

Бен выпил слишком много шампанского, поэтому остался у нас, заняв гостевую комнату. Слушая, как он ноет насчет своих отношений с покойным отцом, я потихоньку переписывалась с Роуз — делилась впечатлениями. Конечно, многие сугубо личные моменты оставляла в тайне. Бен, очевидно, расстроился из-за смерти Хана, а я знала, что тот предпочитал держаться от сына на расстоянии. Он боялся Бена. Как и Лея. Потому-то Бен и убежал из дома в шестнадцать лет.

Наверное, обида до сих пор терзала его. Я наблюдала, как Бен, пошатываясь, бредет в гостевую комнату и цепляется за дверной косяк. Бен… мой брат. Не совсем, на самом деле. Я его совершенно не знала.


	2. Chapter 2

— Рей! Бен отвезет тебя в школу!

Уже в полной боевой готовности, в узких джинсиках и свитере, я закружилась по своей новой комнате, набирая сообщение Роуз насчет предстоящей ночевки. После недели в Орегоне на новом месте я в общем-то не жаловалась. У меня появились друзья — и не только Роуз, но и По (не такой уж осел, вопреки первому впечатлению), и Джессика Пава, да и старшая сестра Роуз, Пейдж, оказалась очень милой девушкой.

Этим утром мама обязала Бена взять меня с собой, чтобы мне не пришлось ехать на автобусе. Мой брат, похоже, не пришел в особый восторг — мы не говорили ни по дороге, ни в школе. Втайне я надеялась, что статус кво сохранится… Шестое чувство подсказывало мне, что я ему не нравлюсь.

Но я старалась излучать дружелюбие — просто чтобы не расстраивать Лею.

Бен заворчал, когда я одарила его широкой улыбкой в коридоре. Он выглядел угрюмо и, как я заметила, предпочитал однотонные цвета и рубашки с длинным рукавом. Буркнул «с добрым утром», только когда мама шлепнула его по плечу. Я взвалила на спину рюкзак, подхватила приготовленный Леей ланчбокс и привстала на цыпочки, чтобы чмокнуть ее в щеку на прощание. У меня было хорошее настроение, и в такие моменты я чувствовала нашу особую близость.

— Роуз точно можно остаться у нас ночевать? — уточнила я на всякий случай еще раз. — Джесс тоже собиралась прийти, а с ней, возможно, Кайдел?

Мама с улыбкой поправила мне волосы.

— Ну конечно же, милая. В выходные мне предстоит съездить кое-куда, поэтому за вами, девочками, приглядит Бен. Но сперва я позвоню их родителям, дабы убедиться, что все в порядке.

Я покосилась на своего старшего брата и заметила, как мрачно он сдвинул брови. Похоже, ему не нравилась эта идея…

Обняв маму, кажется, в третий раз, я заспешила к машине. Бен влез на водительское сиденье и включил радио, огласившее салон оглушительным пением какой-то металкор-группы. Я вздрагивала от воплей, пока Бен не смилостивился и не вырубил звук.

— Извини, что тебе приходится сидеть с нами в пятницу, — выпалила я, нервно покрутив сомкнутыми большими пальцами. — Я могу перенести ночевку.

— Ничего. Правила только два: никаких мальчишек и не доставать меня.

— Мне бы в голову не пришло приглашать мальчика без разрешения! — воскликнула я, пожалуй, чересчур эмоционально.

Бен положил руку на окно машины и улыбнулся — впервые за все время с нашей встречи.

— Ну конечно же нет.

В школе наши пути с Беном разошлись. У главного входа меня встретила Роуз, и мы вместе отправились на наш первый совместный урок, взахлеб болтая о предстоящей тусовке. На математике к нам присоединилась Джесс, а на историю после большой перемены мы шли вместе с Кайдел. Мне хотелось заранее убедить подруг помалкивать на истории, чтобы Бен не возненавидел меня больше, чем он уже и так…

На ланче наша компания оккупировала целый столик. Кайдел играла в хоккей на траве, поэтому у нее была грязь под ногтями, но этим она мне понравилась. Еще у нее была крутая прическа: скрученные по бокам узелки, напоминавшие пончики. Джесс участвовала в группе чирлидерш и вечно строила глазки По, но, несмотря на легкомысленность, была очень умной и творческой. Черные, как у Роуз, волосы, она обычно собирала в хвостик.

У нас собралась настоящая компания, одним словом. Я не удержалась от улыбки, оглядывая подруг, и вернулась к своей порции мини-морковки. В Орегоне действительно не так уж плохо. И вообще — менять обстановку полезно.

Физика пролетела незаметно, и на истории я заняла парту между Роуз и Джесс. Бен сидел, щелкая по клавишам ноутбука, со своим обычным скучающим видом. Когда прозвенел звонок, он потер переносицу, зевнул и включил доску Смарт. Все, кроме меня, продолжали болтать, и я остервенело шикала на подруг.

— Ну хватит уже! — прошипела я. — Я хочу ему понравиться!

— Зачем? — Кайдел закатила глаза. — Он же твой брат. Вам _положено_ ненавидеть друг друга!

— Да ладно! — возмущенно вставила Роуз. — Мы с Пейдж — лучшие подруги!

— Ну не зна-а-аю, — протянула Джесс и поджала губы. — Он такой задумчивый, вы не находите? Люблю задумчивых парней… Это же он будет сидеть с нами сегодня вечером?

Я кивнула и улыбнулась, случайно встретившись взглядом с Беном, но брат проигнорировал меня и вытащил внушительное пособие по истории. Понурившись, я прислонилась к спинке стула и безотчетно принялась грызть ногти. Мне ведь еще понадобятся снеки для ночевки… Как-то неловко подходить к нему еще и с подобной просьбой…

Роуз закатила глаза, глядя на хитрое лицо Джесс.

— С парнями нельзя, — напомнила она, шевельнув бровью. — По в их число тоже входит.

Джессика самодовольно ухмыльнулась и дернула плечом.

— Я же не смогу приказывать По, если он заглянет ко мне, чтобы проводить на вечеринку. Вообще-то нас и похитить могут.

— И думать не смей! — возмутилась Кайдел.

— Как вижу, девушки, вы увлеклись весьма занимательной дискуссией?

Мы отпрянули друг от друга и выпрямились, заслышав голос Бена — то есть мистера Соло! Я быстро замотала головой, раскладывая вещи по парте, пока мои подруги, бормоча извинения, открывали тетради. Окинув меня пристальным взглядом — я попыталась слиться со стулом, — Бен начал презентацию о Второй мировой. Боже, пожалуйста!.. Сделай так, чтобы я ему понравилась, хоть немножко!..

Во время урока мне не удалось справиться с дискомфортом, и я почти ничего не запомнила. Едва прозвенел звонок, я выбежала из класса и помчалась прямиком к шкафчику, собрать учебники для домашки на выходные. С Беном я должна была встретиться внизу, у главных дверей, поэтому спешила, так как ждала прибытия девочек к   
шести и хотела прибраться у себя в комнате. В неотремонтированном подвале было не потусить, так что я дала себе слово обустроить его за лето, как поступил бы папа.

Бен, в темных очках, спускался по лестнице, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону раздраженным голосом. Не мешкая, я бросилась за ним на стоянку, помахав по пути Кайдел, — та садилась в автобус. Она обещала захватить свою PS4, так что скучно нам не…

— Я нянчусь со своей сестрой, Пейдж! — рявкнул Бен. — Моя мать на говно изойдет, если с ее… — Взгляд его темных глаз наткнулся на меня. — …Неважно. Мы не будем делать _это_, пока в доме мои ученицы. Если хочешь, можешь заехать ко мне на квартиру в понедельник.

Меня чуть не перекосило. Фу-у! Пейдж Тико встречается с моим братом?! Почему Роуз мне ничего не сказала?!

Он отключил вызов и, скрипнув зубами, сунул телефон в карман.

Мой старший брат встречался со старшей сестрой моей лучшей подруги! Боже, нет, ну пожалуйста!

— Во сколько приезжает теплая компания ветреных девиц?

— В шесть, — я стиснула руки на коленях. — …Нам нужны снеки.

Бен снял очки, чтобы показательно возвести глаза к небу.

— Ну разумеется.

Но, несмотря на тон, он все-таки свернул к ближайшему продуктовому магазинчику. Я спешно хватала самое необходимое: чипсы, попкорн, пару шоколадок. Бен наблюдал за мной, облокотившись на ручку тележки, пока я решала добавить еще две бутылки с лимонадом: светлую и темную. Наверное, на столе будет смотреться симпатично.

Он устало подпер щеку ладонью.

— Все?

Нахмурившись, я заглянула в тележку.

— …Вроде. Я… я что-то забыла?

— Эх, мелкая… Какая жизнь без разнообразия, — Бен кинул к покупкам коробку с набором для брауни, а потом вытащил из холодильника пачку теста для печенья. — Все обожают есть это сырым. Это безответственно.

— О… — Я приподнялась на носочки, оглядывая верхние полки холодильников. — Можно мне взять замороженную пиццу?

— Господи Иисусе! — внезапно нахмурился Бен и покачал головой. — Тебе палец в рот не клади.

Ой, вот дерьмо! Я почувствовала, как щеки заливает смущенный румянец и сбивчиво попыталась извиниться. Брат хмыкнул, что оживило черты его сурового длинного лица. Он снова открыл дверцы и вытащил для меня сырную пиццу. Его странное чувство юмора застало меня врасплох, как и его неожиданный искренний смех — первый на моей памяти. Наверное, в тот миг я таращилась на него, как идиотка.

— Да шучу я, — улыбнулся он. — Папа с мамой что, держали тебя в подвале, не выпуская на свет белый?

Я скрестила на груди руки и опустила взгляд.

— Нет, — я кашлянула. — Тогда… можно взять что-нибудь еще?

Брат со вздохом сам повел меня по супермаркету, прихватывая по пути всякие штуки. Например, ингредиенты для Мадди-баддис, чем бы это ни было, и на завтрак — бекон с яйцами. Бен поставил в тележку упаковку из шести банок «Хейнекена», и я с сомнением покосилась на алкоголь. Как это можно пить? Пахнет отвратительно!

— Тебе сколько там? — спросил вдруг Бен, подняв брови. — Тринадцать, вроде, стукнуло?

— Мне почти семнадцать! — процедила я.

— У-у, — протянул он и строго ткнул пальцем мне под нос. — Не смей прикасаться к моему пиву.

— Очень оно мне нужно! И… даже если понадобится, парень Джесс пиво достанет! — Я шмыгнула носом и гордо вскинула подбородок. — Вот так.

Бен толкнул тележку вперед, навалившись локтями на ручку.

— Ты про По Дэмерона? Этого клоуна?

Я нахмурилась, ускорив шаг, чтобы поспеть за ним.

— Он очень милый и внимательный к Джесс, а это самое важное!

— Не совсем, но… раз тебе шестнадцать, пусть будет так.

Заплатив за покупки, мы поехали домой. Бен помог мне разложить все по холодильнику и ящикам под островком — они закрывались сами собой, стоило чуть коснуться! Я оставила ингредиенты для Мадди-баддис, смесь для брауни и забралась на тумбочку, чтобы взять миски сверху.

— Будь добра, не грохнись, — попросил Бен, пока я рылась в шкафчиках в поисках посуды. — Лея меня живьем съест, если ее драгоценная фарфоровая куколка расколет себе голову.

— Я не грохнусь! — возмущенно фыркнула я. — Я так миллион раз делала, — Вынув три яркие пластиковые миски — как раз для чипсов, попкорна и конфет, — я улыбнулась Бену через плечо. — Видишь?

Не удостоив меня взглядом, он включил духовку.

— Да, отлично, ты не расшиблась — теперь слезай.

Я спрыгнула на пол и, шлепая босыми ногами по плиткам, отнесла миски на островок. Пока я раскладывала все по своему вкусу, Бен подхватил банку пива, по-прежнему маяча поблизости. На часах значилось 17:45, поэтому пицца должна была приготовиться, как раз когда все соберутся. У меня никогда не бывало столько гостей, поэтому мне хотелось, чтобы все получилось правильно. Осмотревшись, я придирчиво выровняла бутылки с лимонадом — еще раз.

А Бен взял и подтолкнул одну.

— Интересно, если я подвину ее хоть на дюйм, ты слетишь с катушек и откроешь стрельбу в школе?

— Это несмешная шутка.

— Ну да… извини.

Все-таки сдвинув темную бутылку влево, он искоса глянул на меня и вскинул брови, когда я хмуро уставилась на него. Я промолчала, поэтому он повторил то же самое с одной из мисок. Он просто дразнил меня! Не было смысла реагировать, но... сердце взволнованно застучало… Возможно, я, несмотря на все, вызывала у него симпатию?

Звонок в дверь прервал мои мысли, заставив нервно пискнуть. Я понеслась открывать, а Бен неспешно направился за мной. Пока я обнималась с Роуз, ее мама — она подвезла ее, — помахала Бену. Не переставая радостно щебетать, я помогала подруге с вещами — она привезла себе подушку с одеялом и супермилую пижаму. Мне сразу захотелось такую же!

— Спасибо, что приютили меня, мистер Соло! — воскликнула Роуз перед тем, как мы поспешили наверх, ко мне.

Вскоре подоспели все мои подруги. Бен с болезненным видом наблюдал за нашей суетой на кухне — он без конца переписывался с кем-то, потягивая второе пиво. Я разрезала пиццу, аккуратно разложила ее по тарелкам, и, собрав все угощения, мы с девочками отправились наверх. Только Джесс притормозила, чтобы игриво повертеть пальцами перед Беном.

— Мистер Соло, — обратилась она к нему, — если мне приснится кошмар, можно я приду спать к вам?

Все захихикали — кроме меня, конечно. Гадость какая.

Бен прошествовал мимо нас в гостиную.

— Продолжите в том же духе, мисс Пава, и вы очутитесь в летней школе.

Мои подружки засмеялись, и я поторопила их наверх. Достаточно на сегодня неловкости.

На фоне крутилось «Недетское кино», мы лопали сладости и болтали. Кайдел взялась красить желающим ногти, а Джесс по ходу дела подкармливала ее попкорном. Я заправилась тестом для печенья — сырым, как все, и решила сбегать на кухню замесить брауни. Спать совершенно не хотелось. Джесс увязалась со мной.

Бен расположился в гостиной и смотрел «Звездный путь». Несносная Джесс направилась прямиком к Бену. Он шарахнулся, когда она наклонилась над диваном с явным намерением подобраться к нему. Я закатила глаза, открыла холодильник и стала шарить, ища яйца для брауни.

— Я сейчас же позвоню твоему отцу! — послышался ледяной голос Бен. — Наверх, Пава!

— Но я…

— Сию же минуту. — Он сделал паузу. — И передай По Дэмерону, чтобы он убирался со двора. Его только глухой не услышит.

Джессика, застонав, потащилась обратно к остальным, а я обернулась, услышав, как Бен прошел на кухню, слегка взъерошенный, со свободно спадавшими черными вихрами. Он почесал грудь, выбросил пустую банку из-под пива и опустился на стул у островка. В упаковке осталось только две банки. Я внимательно посмотрела на брата.

— Слишком много алкоголя! — выпалила я, как идиотка.

Но Бен лишь зевнул, пожимая плечами.

— Я учитель истории в старшей школе. И я пью. Издержки профессии. — Он скользнул взглядом по моим свеженакрашенными ногтями. — Вы четверо, похоже, совсем одурели.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — я скорчила рожицу, забираясь за новой миской для теста на брауни. — Видишь, я способна уловить сарказм.

— Неужто.

Спрыгнув на пол, я разбила в миску яйцо. На коробке писали, что надо добавить растительное масло, воду, — я отмерила нужное и стала старательно размешивать тесто ложкой. Бен следил за моими манипуляциями от островка, прижавшись щекой к граниту, пока у меня не получилась густая аппетитная смесь с кусочками шоколада.

Я облизала ложку и причмокнула губами. Вкусно! От крохотной порции сырого яйца вреда не будет. Я подхватила миску, чтобы поделиться с подругами, и по дороге случайно зацепила стул Бена.

Брат молниеносно схватил меня за руку и дернул к себе — я оказалась между его колен, не успев и моргнуть. И чуть не подавилась, когда он вынул из теста мою драгоценную ложку и медленно ее лизнул. Мое негодование взлетело до небес, когда следом он погрузил свои немытые пальцы в тесто и зачерпнул себе нехилую такую порцию! Фу-у-у! Теперь там его мерзкие микробы, и я лишилась моей драгоценной ложки!

— Приятно полакомиться моими микробами! — обиженно рявкнула я, бросаясь с миской наутек.

— Твои сладенькие микробы компенсируют мне дискомфорт! — весело отозвался Бен мне в спину.

Я сердито потопала наверх, но в конце концов улыбнулась про себя. Теперь-то я знала, что все-таки пришлась ему по душе.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующим днем мы вчетвером тусовались у бассейна, доедая вчерашние вкусняшки. Если в Аризоне плавание считалось неотъемлемой частью повседневной школьной жизни, то в Орегоне бал правили холодные дожди. У большинства местных и бассейна-то не было.

Я копалась в телефоне, устроившись на краю нашего бассейна и опустив ноги в воду, а Кайдел с Джессикой играли в «Марко Поло». Роуз сидела со мной, держа новую порцию «Мадди-баддис», внезапно выданных от щедрот Беном. Он даже приготовил на всех завтрак, не раздражаясь на хихиканье и шепотки за спиной. Изначально предполагалось, что готовить буду я, но он решил взять дело в свои руки.

Роуз положила голову мне на плечо.

— Интересно, твой братец накинет мне бонусных баллов на следующем тесте? Я к тому… Ты — моя лучшая подруга, он встречается с моей старшей сестрой… Получается, он мне обязан, вроде как.

— Встречается?.. — нахмурилась я.

— Ну знаешь… — Роуз скосила на меня взгляд и хмыкнула в ответ на мое недоуменное выражение лица. — Иногда они занимаются сексом.

Ох, я почувствовала, как горят уши. Фу-у-у! Мама с Ханом долгое время держали меня на домашнем обучении, поэтому я пропустила много вещей, который принято узнавать в школе. И одной мысли о том, что мой брат _занимается сексом_, хватило, чтобы испортить мне аппетит, — я отмахнулась от предложенного Роуз лакомства. Она пожала плечами и запихнула «Маддисы» в рот, а затем соскользнула в бассейн, чтобы незаметно подкрасться к зазевавшейся Джесс. Я понаблюдала за их возней и встала, чтобы сходить в дом попить.

Я шлепала босыми ногами по нагретому солнцем кирпичу. Открыла раздвижную стеклянную дверь, и кондиционер обдал меня холодом так, что хлорка с солнцезащитным кремом стали неприятно ощущаться на коже. Я передернула плечами и устремилась к холодильнику — должен был остаться лимонад или какая-то водичка. О, у нас были «Фриззи Попс»! Я с воодушевлением достала из морозилки замерзший красный леденец.

Судя по всему, Бен зависал наверху, в гостевой спальне, у телевизора. Пока я впивалась зубами в лакомство, до меня донесся раскат смеха из какого-то комедийного сериала. Вкус «Фриззи» напоминал о лете, о детстве, когда я барахталась в бассейне с Ханом… Хан умел подбросить меня футов на _десять_! И я визжала, хохотала, пока Лея не приказывала ему вести себя осторожнее. Говорила, что я _хрупкая_…

Не в пример моему брату. Я вышла в холл и прислушалась. Мама рассказывала, что в моем возрасте он часто попадал во всякие неприятности, пил, ввязывался в драки, короче говоря, чего у них только не случалось. Наши родители переживали, что он окажет на меня дурное влияние, поэтому держали нас порознь — «ограждали» меня, как они это называли… Но я не выросла оторванной от мира. Да и в жизни кое-что понимала. Однажды даже целовалась с Тимом Уикетсом.

Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, я поднялась на второй этаж, оставляя за собой лужи на полу. Толкнув дверь гостевой спальни, я заглянула внутрь.

Бен сидел на кровати, а вокруг него были кучи бумаг. Он что-то печатал и выглядел мрачно, в черной рубашке с закатанными рукавами и таких же темных джинсах. Я пробралась в комнату, на ходу поправляя бретельки розового бикини, и увидела, что смотрит он «Друзей». Ну-у такое… Точно не в моем вкусе.

— Кто-то утонул или тонет? — спросил Бен.

Я повернулась к нему.

— Нет.

— Тогда зачем ты мне докучаешь?

— Не знаю.

Бен взглянул на меня и сдвинул брови, резко захлопнув ноутбук.

— Пресвятые угодники, Рей! С тебя вода капает! Ты мне тут все зальешь, мать твою!

Он казался таким неподдельно взбешенным, что мне захотелось широко улыбнуться. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но в следующий миг я с размаху сиганула прямо на его кровать.

Листы бумаги разлетелись в стороны, и я с хохотом кувыркнулась на его зеленом одеяле. Бен выругался и, протупив пару секунд, сумел скрутить меня, сграбастав за запястья. Он прижал меня спиной к постели, вклинившись между моих колен, чтобы не давать мне брыкаться, и смерил меня ледяным взглядом. Я заморгала, внезапно ощутив себя полной идиоткой.

— Извини… — опомнившись, пробормотала я.

Его немаленькие такие ручищи стискивали мои запястья не хуже наручников. Он скрипнул зубами, но внезапно потянулся к моему леденцу и отхватил часть, глядя мне прямо в глаза. Хам! Я негодующе сдвинула брови и завертелась с удвоенной силой, пытаясь выползти из-под него. Мне удалось подтянуть к себе ноги, и теперь я выбирала момент, чтобы двинуть ему по ребрам.

Бен поднял брови.

— Да что ты творишь?

— Отпусти меня, задница!

— О, с чего бы? Ты забрызгала водой все полы в доме и _вдобавок_ посмела сквернословить?! — Он вздернул мои руки, без труда откусывая от моего «Фриззи» новый кусок. — Думаю, стоит отшлепать тебя в назидание.

Я оскалилась и уперлась пятками в его твердый живот.

— Меня не шлепали и не будут шлепать! «Задница» не скверное слово!

— Значит, ты у нас умная? Решила спорить со взрослыми?

Мы боролись еще с минуту (то есть боролась, конечно, я), пока Бен не сожрал весь мой леденец, заставив меня лежать и смотреть. А потом отпустил, с вызывающей гордостью победителя облизывая губы. Пошатываясь, я встала на ноги и с гордым видом двинулась на выход.

— Задница, — проворчала я, сжимая кулаки.

Бен громко ахнул за моей спиной.

— Прошу прощения?!

Я быстро обернулась — он прикрывал ладонью рот с видом оскорбленной невинности. И сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Я сказала, _задница_! — ухмыльнулась я.

— Именно, и это совершенно неприемлемо, — Бен поднялся, поправил сползшие рукава и поманил меня. — Хм… Пожалуй, возмездие щекоткой должно преподать тебе урок, как считаешь?

Я взвизгнула и метнулась в коридор, скорее в свою комнату, но брат сцапал меня за талию, отрывая от пола. Он оказался чертовски силен и, кажется, вовсе не замечал, как я пытаюсь отцепить от себя его руки.

— Бен! — воскликнула я, задыхаясь, но давясь смехом. — Прекрати!

Это напомнило наше веселье с Ханом. Бен чуть не выронил меня на пол, когда я умудрилась укусить его за предплечье, но спустя секунду швырнул меня на кровать, и я распласталась по ней животом вниз. Он оседлал мою талию, прижался лицом к моей шее, и тогда началось самое страшное: _щекотка_.

Он принялся воодушевленно щекотать мой живот.

— До чего ж ты вертлявая мелочь!

Я извивалась, визжала на все лады и смеялась как не в себя, впервые со смерти Хана. Я молила о пощаде, но Бен не слушал, теребя меня своими длинными пальцами. Он был не только чертовски сильный, но и чертовски _тяжелый_! Слезы щипали мне глаза, я одурело хихикала, уткнувшись носом в подушки, от которых пахло огуречным шампунем. Бен пыхтел мне в ухо, пресекая любые попытки вырваться.

Словно издалека доносился шум от бассейна, веселые голоса моих подруг, плещущихся во дворе. Простыни сбились под моими голыми коленками. В последнем отчаянном рывке я выгнулась и толкнулась задом ему в живот, силясь сбросить с себя его тушу.

Бен вдруг осекся. Щекотка прекратилась, так что я с ухмылкой пихнула его снова, продолжая извиваться, как уж. Бен со сдавленным стоном уткнулся мне в волосы.

— Ой… — я замерла в нерешительности. — Я сделала тебе больно? Прости!

— Нет, нет… Все в порядке, — ответил он, тяжело сглотнув. Кончики его пальцев нежнее провели по моему животу. — Похоже, я нашел действенное наказание, а?

— Меня никогда не наказывали! — гордо ответила я. Бен поерзал бедрами, выгибаясь надо мной, но я едва замечала что-либо вокруг. Слишком увлеклась хвастовством. — Это ты у нас вечно отдувался!

Его руки быстро скользнули мне под мышки, и я неудержимо захихикала, снова начиная толкаться. Бен прочистил горло и кивнул, не прекращая пытку. Я завиляла задницей, вновь пробуя отстраниться, поскольку это, похоже, работало, и он крякнул, после чего слабо рассмеялся надо мной. Его дыхание пахло мятными леденцами.

— Отдувался, — тихо подтвердил Бен. — Зато ты у нас была хорошей девочкой. — Он задел особо трепетное место у моих ребер, и резко вдохнул, когда я в ответ с пылом надавила на него пятой точкой. — Осмелюсь спросить, ты уже справилась с домашним заданием? Или заигралась с девочками?

Я закатила глаза — что за менторский, осуждающий тон! Брат провел кончиком пальца мне по ребрам, и по моему телу прошлась дрожь. На самом деле я обожала, когда меня тискали. Буквально. Хан любил расчесывать мне волосы пальцами, пока я засыпала на его коленях.

— У меня выходные с ночевкой, задница, — вздохнула я. — Мы не собираемся сидеть сиднем и киснуть над домашкой.

— Хорошим девочкам полагается делать домашнее задание вовремя, Рей. — Теплое дыхание Бен прошлось по моей шее, и его рука опустилась мне на бедро. — Разве тебе не нравится быть хорошей?

Но не успела я открыть рот, как внизу отъехала стеклянная дверь, впуская в дом моих подруг. Я оживилась и, не оглядываясь, вывернулась из хватки брата. Его пальцы задели мою ладонь.

Роуз нахмурилась, когда я спустилась вниз.

— Где ты была?

— Над братом издевалась. — Я вырвала у нее полотенце и бросила его на пол, вытирая потоп, устроенный мной. — Хорошо, тут ковров не завели, а то мама взбесилась бы.

Опустошая холодильник, мы болтали о школе и всяких пустяках. Я привела в порядок пол, девочки в гостиной поставили фильм, а солнце постепенно садилось. Хотя у нас был попкорн, я начала задумываться над тем, что готовить на ужин.

Только Бен куда-то запропастился. Спустя несколько часов, давно переодевшись из купальника в джинсы с футболкой, я побежала наверх, собираясь посмотреть, чем занят мой старший. В конце концов, _кто-то_ должен был нас кормить.

Бен сидел у себя, на краю кровати, невидяще глядя в телевизор. Его плечи вздрогнули, когда он заметил меня, будто я застигла его врасплох, и я опять прыгнула на его кровать. Одеяло еще не высохло после моего прошлого фортеля, но ноут с бумагами Бен, видимо, решил убрать. От его простыней пахло одеколоном и чем-то еще, непонятным.

— Мое поведение доставило тебе дискомфорт, Рей?

Отфыркиваясь, я оглянулась и уткнулась взглядом в его спину. Бен не двигался с места. Дискомфорт? Почему?

— Нет! — засмеялась я. — С чего ты взял?

— Мы едва знаем друг друга, а я хватал тебя совершенно непотребным образом, — Бен слегка повернул голову, но не смотрел мне в глаза. — Прости меня.

Его слова не укладывались у меня в голове. Я привстала и подползла к нему ближе, садясь рядом, как-то по наитию продевая свою ручонку сквозь его — несуразно большую. Бен сложил ладони на коленях, и я, прижавшись щекой к его плечу, хмуро его оглядела.

— Я знаю, что ты шутил, — заверила я. — И ты — мой брат… Не какой-то там первый встречный озабоченный урод.

Бен поймал мой взгляд и кивнул.

— Ну да, я просто шутил. — Он сдвинул брови и снова кивнул. — Ведь так принято между родственниками, верно?

У меня отлегло от сердца.

— Конечно! — Я бесцеремонно перелезла к нему на колени и, положив ладони ему на щеки, растянула уголки его губ в улыбке. — Так что теперь спускайся вниз и не дай ветреным девицам умереть с голоду!

Бен секунду смотрел мне в глаза, а затем придержал меня за бедра.

— Чудачка ты, Рей.

— Я знаю! — прощебетала я.

Вниз мы спустились вместе. Бен попросту заказал нам новую пиццу и устроился на диване с нами в гостиной, пока мы подкреплялись и играли в «Монополию». Я сидела на полу, прислонившись к ногам брата, пока он переписывался с Пейдж. Мы с девочками смотрели «Тайну Коко» и веселились до упада, пока все не уснули в разложенных по гостиной спальных мешках.

Посреди ночи я проснулась — все спали, бодро похрапывая. Бен по-прежнему сидел на диване и, казалось, тоже прикорнул. Всласть зевнув, я перебралась к нему и по-кошачьи свернулась клубочком, положив подушку ему на колени. Он что-то забормотал, пошевелившись во сне, а потом мягко коснулся моих волос.

У меня поневоле екнуло сердце. Я подумала о Хане, о том, как скучаю по нему, и не заметила, как заснула.


	4. Chapter 4

Первой к нам, за младшенькой, заскочила Пейдж. Бен поприветствовал ее поцелуем в щеку и прошептал что-то на ухо, отчего она закатила глаза, но улыбнулась. Одна за другой мои подруги разъехались по домам, пока на пороге не остались только мы с Беном. Мама должна была вернуться завтра.

— Что ж, мои самые кошмарные ожидания не оправдались, — вздохнул брат. — Хорошо, что сегодня свободный день… Хотя завтра я непременно услышу этот галдеж в классе.

— Спасибо, что посидел с нами! — просияла я. — Я знаю, что ты предпочел бы Пейдж. — Я проверила телефон и начала набирать сообщение Кайдел. — Теперь можешь идти по своим делам, если хочешь. Не волнуйся, я не приведу к нам толпу мальчиков.

— Мне спешить некуда. Нам предстоит многое наверстать, а _тебе_ — сделать домашнее задание.

Его решение остаться со мной, вместо того чтобы отправиться к своей девушке, доставило мне странное удовольствие. Я дернула плечом, и мы пошли ко мне в комнату, к учебникам и тетрадям. Бен топал за мной, держа руки в карманах.

Мое обиталище выглядело непритязательно: кровать с зеленым одеялом, ну и парочка плакатов — разбавить обстановку. Захлопнув дверь, Бен уселся рядом со мной на пол. И от души зевнул, пока я листала тетрадь по истории с заданиями. Мы остановились на Второй мировой, и это была несложная тема.

— Я пробовала писать эссе, но математика дается мне проще, — я вытащила из папки черновик и протянула Бену. — Но я старалась…

Облокотившись на колени, он принялся изучать листок в полнейшем молчании. Мы успели позавтракать, и от него исходил легкий аромат кленового сиропа и кофе. А еще — тепло, несмотря на то, что он до сих пор был в своей фланелевой пижаме.

— Вполне прилично, — заключил Бен. — Тебе стоит поработать над изложением выводом. Это пригодится на выпускных экзаменах.

— Ты так считаешь? Но да, это обычно мое слабое место… То есть у меня еще год, чтобы стать лучше!

— Верно, и в следующем году мы по-прежнему будем видеться на занятиях, — Бен улыбнулся, взяв мой учебник. — Я смогу тебе помочь, когда понадобится.

Я заулыбалась и вернулась к эссе. Бен понаблюдал за мной, а затем пересел, устроившись за моей спиной. Я очутилась между его колен, и он нерешительно приобнял меня за талию. Но я не возражала. Откинувшись на его грудь, я написала заголовок к работе.

Бен уткнулся носом в мои волосы и опустил подбородок мне на плечо. Мы оба молчали, и он затянул какую-то мелодию без слов. Занимаясь опросником по истории в сильных надежных руках, я чувствовала себя умиротворенно. Совсем как с Ханом.

— Не смей подсказывать мне ответы, — с улыбкой предупредила я.

— Мне бы и в голову такое не пришло, — зевнул Бен и снова вздохнул. — Тебе удобно? Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя неловко.

— Все в порядке, — я закатила глаза. — Я уже освоилась.

Он заметно расслабился. Я наконец закончила с историей и потянулась за тетрадью по математике, как вдруг Бен наклонился вместе со мной, прижимая меня к себе за живот.

Бумаги разлетелись в стороны — мы принялись дурачиться, пытаясь перебороть друг друга, пока мне в конце концов не удалось с победным видом оседлать Бена. Он тяжело дышал и ухмылялся, держа мои бедра, пока я переводила дыхание. Упавшие волосы брата обрамляли его лицо черным нимбом, но именно на меня он смотрел, словно на нежданно свалившегося ангела. Я просияла и прильнула к его груди.

Бен тихо засмеялся.

— Похоже, ты выиграла.

— Я всегда выигрываю, — я просияла улыбкой и села.

— М-м… — он коснулся моих колен. — Ты не против, что я прикасаюсь к тебе, Рей?

— Не-а.

Он резко принял сидячее положение, и я съехала ему на колени. Обвив ногами его талию, я потянулась за упавшей тетрадкой. Похоже, мне удалось сменить его первоначальный настрой.

— Математика? — спросил он, глядя на буклет в тетрадке.

— Ага. Хочу стать инженером, — призналась я, кусая кончик ручки, и прижала тетрадь к широкой груди Бена. — И к экзаменам уже готовлюсь. Завидно?

— Ну… да. Я не начинал готовиться до выпускного года, — нахмурился он, разглядывая буклет. — Я рад, что ты определилась с тем, что тебе по душе. Старик бы гордился.

— Он и гордился…

С домашкой по математике затруднений ожидаемо не возникло. Кажется, мне даже удалось впечатлить Бена — я видела это, когда он проверял мою работу. Я соскользнула с его колен, чтобы собрать разбросанные учебники, посматривая, как он покачивает головой. Хан с Леей всегда говорили, что я смышленая. Почему Бена это так удивляло?

Я разложила вещи по местам и запрыгнула в постель — я имела полное право вздремнуть в свой законный выходной. Бен поднялся с пола, собираясь уходить, но я решила, что слишком долго была одна.

— Бен, — позвала я.

Он обернулся. Я откинула одеяло и послала ему лучезарную улыбку. На мне до сих пор была ночнушка с утра.

Мой брат заморгал.

— Ты что, предлагаешь полежать с тобой?

— Ну-у… да? Мы с папой постоянно валялись вместе.

Бен нахмурился, но затем, кивнув, запер дверь. Он с видимой неуверенностью опустился на мою узкую кровать и застыл, когда я прижалась к его груди. От Бена приятно пахло… Чем-то знакомым и родным… Я зарылась носом ему в шею и улыбнулась, чувствуя, как его крепкие руки обнимают меня.

— Погладь меня по волосам, — шепотом попросила я.

Он исполнил мою просьбу. Его длинные пальцы медленно прошлись по моим волосам, и я вздохнула, успокоенно засыпая. М-м… Совсем как дома.

Когда я открыла глаза, уже стемнело. Из открытого окна доносился шум дождя, стучащего по водосточным трубам. Я зевнула, зашевелившись рядом с Беном, и он положил мне на талию свою длинную руку, притягивая меня ближе. Я, довольная, уткнулась макушкой ему под подбородок.

— Честно признаться, я думал, ты вырастешь избалованной паршивкой, — тихо рассмеялся Бен. — И с ужасом ждал нашей встречи.

— Ты разочарован? Рада это слышать.

— Мама с папой славно потрудились. Я… приятно удивлен. Ты хорошая девочка, Рей.

— Спасибо… Я стараюсь.

Нас сморил сон, и я снова уснула с улыбкой на устах.

На утро я проснулась от того, что Бен взялся щекотать мне живот. Я с визгом попыталась отползти подальше, но он легко вернул меня на место, уложив животом на постель, и, не успела я пикнуть, навалился мне на спину. Я вскрикнула, силясь выбраться из-под него, освободиться от преследующей щекотки, и зарылась лицом в подушку. Снаружи щебетали птицы, а в комнате тянуло утренней прохладой.

— Хватит!.. — взмолилась я, икая от подступавшего смеха. — БЕН!

Всласть повеселившись, он чмокнул меня в висок в ответ. Я испытала странный трепет, но отмахнулась от этого ощущения, мы ведь просто дурачились. Мне нравилось чувствовать длинные пальцы брата — слегка шершавые, в отличие от моих. В наших играх не было ничего предосудительного.

— Пора на учебу, — промурлыкал Бен, поцеловав меня во второй раз. — Еще никогда не видел, чтобы люди настолько боялись щекотки.

Я прыснула и пихнула его задницей в пах — может, снова застонет? Застонал.

— На себя посмотри! — прощебетала я.

— …Ага, — сдавленно отозвался Бен.

Он выдохнул мне в волосы, когда я с хихиканьем возобновила развлечение. Одной рукой Бен подхватил меня под живот, вздергивая на четвереньки, пока я вовсю виляла бедрами, а второй — скомкал простыню. Только сейчас до меня дошло, что мы проспали чуть ли не сутки напролет.

Во мне проснулось любопытство. Я нахмурилась, ощущая, как что-то настойчиво упирается в задницу, и подалась назад. Мы с мамой немного обсуждали вещи, связанные с различием полов, но я никогда не наблюдала их самолично. Бен коротко выдохнул, и его рука опустилась к моим бедрам, удерживая меня в этом положении. Меня подмывало почувствовать большее. Все равно это не несло за собой никакого продолжения.

За все это время никто из нас не произнес ни слова. Бен прерывисто дышал у меня над ухом, позволяя мне покачивать бедрами и кусать губы. Он сжал мое бедро, начиная тереться об меня. Кровать под нами заскрипела. Происходящее казалось… странным. Но мне понравилось.

Нас разделяли только мои трусики и пижамные штаны Бена. Из горла брата доносились сдавленные звуки, что-то среднее между хрипом и стоном, и я быстро освоилась. Так странно… Не было ни страха, ни неловкости… От этих полустонов по моей спине бежали мурашки.

— Бен? Рей?

Брат мгновенно отпрянул от меня и, едва не споткнувшись, оказался на ногах. Поправляя треники, он поспешил из комнаты навстречу Лее. Я хлопнула в ладоши, услышав голос мамы, и вскочила, спеша одеться в школу. Может, сегодня стоило пойти в платье?

Мама встретила меня улыбкой, когда я спустилась к завтраку. Она выглядела усталой, но сказала, что поездка прошла хорошо. Бен что-то невнятно пробурчал и ушел наверх — принять душ и одеться на работу. Болтая с мамой, я рассказала ей о ночевке все, опустив наше общение с Беном. Это не казалось чем-то особо важным, поэтому я просто сообщила ей, что мы поладили.

— Как я рада это слышать! — вздохнула мама. — А то упрямством он весь в Хана… Прекрасно, что девочкам понравился наш бассейн!

Вскоре к нам спустился Бен, готовый, в синей рубашке и черных брюках. Пока он тщательно закатывал рукава, мама иронизировала над тем, что он соизволил ответственно присмотреть за нами… Через два месяца мне будет семнадцать… Как летит время.

И последующие два месяца прошли на удивление спокойно. Бен больше не грубил, но держался на расстоянии. Подвозил меня из школы домой, заглядывал к нам с мамой на ужины, но не пробовал больше дурачиться со мной. Ну и ладно. Я не обижалась.

На мое семнадцатилетие он заглянул к нам вместе с Пейдж. Я была так увлечена тусовкой с подругами, что даже не обратила внимания. Наступил ноябрь, не лучшее время плавать, так что мы засели в подвале, где резались в настолки и видеоигры. Мама подошла к моему дню рождения с душой, устроив и шарики, и серпантин, и тонны вкусняшек для очередной ночевки девочек у нас дома.

Уже поздним вечером мы играли в карты. Джесс засыпала, пытаясь отыграться, Кайдел похрапывала в своем спальном мешке, а мне не хватало духу последовать ее примеру. Я выиграла три партии в «Гоу-Фиш» подряд, Роуз с Джесс окончательно заскучали, и мы перешли к местным сплетням.

— Хей, Рей, — ухмыльнулась вдруг Роуз. — А знаешь…

— Хм? — я подняла голову.

— Твой брат велит моей сестре называть его папочкой.

Мы втроем одновременно прыснули, и я посмотрела на Роуз — у нее по лицу текли слезы. Она запихнула в рот горсть попкорна, а Джесс отхлебнула лимонада из бутылки.

— Жесть какая, — глупо улыбнувшись, ответила я.

— Угу, — кивнула Джесс. — Типа у них так постоянно или…

— Только когда они делают _это_, — многозначительно добавила Роуз. — Я подумала, тебе будет интересно узнать про тараканов брательника, Рей. Не благодари.

— Благодарю, — поджала я губы. — А кто-нибудь из вас… видел настоящий пенис 

Джессика без колебаний вскинула руку.

— Я дрочила По раз сто. Впрочем, и только. Члены выглядят мерзко, знаешь ли, — сдвинув брови, она покосилась на Роуз. — А ты, Тико? Не видела тебя с кем-то целую вечность.

На лице Роуз появилась непонятная гримаса, и она отвернулась.

— Мне некогда. Учебы выше крыши. У нас выпускной класс на носу, если ты не забыла.

— Ладно, — засмеялась Джесс. — Не дуйся.

Я прикусила щеку. Мне хотелось расспросить Джесс, но Роуз, похоже, была не в настроении, и я решила погуглить попозже. Нет, не то чтобы я собиралась встречаться с кем-то или разглядывать чей-то пенис в ближайшее время… Просто было любопытно.

Когда девочки заснули, мой телефон внезапно завибрировал. Я сонно улыбнулась — на экране высветилось «С днем рождения» от Бена. Вот чудик. Я отписалась ему и поудобнее улеглась в спальном мешке, когда услышала, что пришло новое сообщение.

«_не хочешь заглянуть ко мне? ты до сих пор не видела мою квартиру_».

Я оглянулась на спящих подруг.

«_У меня ночевка как бы. И час ночи_».

«_ты вернешься прежде, чем они проснутся_»

«_Ну-у-у… хорошо :)_»

Сердце застучало так, будто я творила что-то ужасно неправильное. Потихоньку выбравшись из спального мешка, я на цыпочках прокралась наверх, чтобы взять кроссовки и ключ от дома. Хах, меня преследовало ощущение, будто я собираюсь из дома сбежать, а не увидеться с братом.

Потянулись долгие минуты ожидания. Я нетерпеливо покачивалась на месте, пока Бен не написал мне, что подъехал. Была не была. В конце концов, в семнадцать можно выбираться на свободу почаще.

Бен улыбнулся при виде меня, и я приветственно пискнула, забираясь на сиденье и потянувшись за ремнем. В салоне витал легкий запах алкоголя, но Бен казался трезвым. Его взгляд прошелся по моей ночнушке, когда мы съехали с подъездной дорожки.

— Что, даже штаны не надела? — хмыкнул он.

— К черту их, — я сложила руки на коленях и глубоко вдохнула. — Как думаешь, у меня будут проблемы?

— Нет, дурочка этакая, — хмыкнул он, притормаживая у знака «Стоп». — Хочешь заскочить за тако? Я жутко голоден.

А то. Мы завернули в «Тако Белл» и подкрепились прямо в машине, болтая о школьных делах и взрослении, наверное, час напролет. Наевшись, Бен отдал мне свои начос, но шлепнул меня по ногам, когда я закинула их на приборную панель. Он предупреждающе сжал меня за икру, хватка затянулась. А по коже почему-то прошла дрожь.

Бен привез меня в деловой центр — его квартира, соседствующая с еще двумя, находилась на третьем этаже. Я шла за ним по лестнице, потягивая лимонад, и рассказывала всякую ерунду о Роуз, Джесс и Кайдел. Меня подмывало спросить у него про пенисы, но я не хотела, чтобы ему стало неловко. Впрочем, возможно, зря. Я не забыла про «папочку».

Квартира оказалась небольшой. Тихо гудел холодильник. Кухня совмещалась со столовой и скромной гостиной с диваном и ковром. Пока я глазела по сторонам, Бен запер дверь. Обстановка безошибочно выдавала, что здесь обитает парень.

— Роуз говорит, что ты просил Пейдж звать тебя папочкой, — протянула я, решив заглянуть в последнюю комнату в конце короткого коридора.

— Серьезно? — Бен шел следом. — Полагаю, твоя подруга сама это выдумала.

Я наморщила нос, увидев неряшливо разбросанную по спальне одежду. Кровать была разворошена. Плакатов у него не водилось — стены были покрыты светло-коричневой краской. Случайно зацепившись за валявшуюся майку и чуть не споткнувшись, я отшатнулась и едва не врезалась в Бена. Его дыхание пошевелило мои волосы, и по спине пробежала волна мурашек.

Я сглотнула, почувствовав, как брат потерся носом о мои волосы.

— …Роуз не из тех, кто выдумывает.

— Не из тех? — следом Бен обнял меня за талию. — Она такая же хорошая девочка, как ты?

Какая-то часть рассудка подсказывала, что надо бы отстраниться, но этого я не сделала. Я медленно кивнула, выдавая внутренне напряжение, и Бен шумно вдохнул, прижимаясь к моим волосам. В квартире стояла тишина, но слышалось, как по улице внизу едут машины.

Брат двинулся вперед, понуждая меня приблизиться к кровати.

В окне мелькал свет фар. Бен опустил меня ничком на постель. От его простыней исходил запах прачечной и одеколона. Мои бедра приподнялись, ночнушка поползла по спине, задираясь, и я почувствовала, как Бен встал позади меня.

— Зачем ты попросил ее называть тебя так? — шепотом спросила я.

— Называть меня… как? — Бен прижал меня за бедра к своему паху.

— …Папочкой.

— Не расслышал тебя.

У меня закружилась голова. Я стиснула простыни и сглотнула — в горле мгновенно пересохло.

— Папочкой, — повторно выдавила я.

Что-то твердое, горячее потерлось о мою задницу. Послышалось учащенное дыхание Бена. Я распласталась грудью на постели, и пульс оглушительно барабанил в ушах… У него в спальне такой бардак… Может, мне зайти как-нибудь — помочь с уборкой…

Бен коротко вздохнул.

— Если Пейдж ведет себя, как положено хорошей девочке, такой, как ты, и правильно зовет меня, то получает подарок, — кончики его пальцев вдавились мне в кожу. — Как там было, еще раз?.. Можешь повторить?

Мое тело подалось вперед, а затем обратно. Я чувствовала, как внизу живота становится жарко, как тогда, несколько месяцев назад, и заерзала. Мне стало немного не по себе, но я не хотела, чтобы это прекратилось. Я с трудом сглотнула и попыталась говорить чуть громче:

— Папочка?.. — Я запнулась.

— Что тебе нравится большего всего, Рей?

Я повела плечами.

— Бижутерия… Шмотки — тоже круто, — улыбнулась я, инертно прокручивая в голове открывшиеся возможности. — Еще лосьон из «Bath&Body»… и книги…

Бен склонился надо мной, втягивая ноздрями запах моих волос.

— Не слишком замысловатые предпочтения, а? — Одной рукой придерживая меня за бедро, другой он опирался на постель рядом с моей головой. — Но если ты решишь быть хорошей девочкой, завтра я тебе что-нибудь подарю. Как считаешь?

— Круто!.. — вякнула я, ведь мы просто дурачились, чего раздумывать, ха!

— Хорошо, — Бен прислонился к моей спине, я слышала, как он дышит у меня над ухом. — Значит, ты разрешишь папочке о тебе позаботиться? Хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? — Он крепче потерся о мою задницу и застонал: — Хорошая девочка должна понимать, что это будет наш маленький секрет?

Внезапно в голове будто что-то щелкнуло, и я резко изменила в шутку принятое решение. Я сжалась, чувствуя, как мое тело возит по постели, будоража дразнящим покалыванием в животе.

— Это… Это как-то связано с сексом? — спросила я нервным шепотом.

— Разумеется нет! — лицо Бена оказалось рядом с моим. — Расслабься, мелкая. Доверься мне… это просто игра.

Это не напоминало игру, но все-таки я кивнула, предпочтя умолкнуть. Бен делал то, что делал, пока со стоном не спрятал лицо у меня на шее. Я лежала, распростертая под ним, и то, как терло между ног, будило воспоминания о скомканном под бедрами одеяле в летнем лагере. Тогда тоже было жарко и липко.

Я шевелила бедрами, чтобы не дать покалыванию ослабнуть, прислушиваясь к дыханию Бена, а потом уперлась носками в пол. Бен потер мое бедро большим пальцем, в голове у меня стелился горячий туман, мешая ровно дышать. Эфемерные всполохи удовольствия накрыли меня целиком.

Брат безмолвно поглаживал мою сжавшуюся руку. Я была рада, что он ничего не говорил. Только помог мне подсунуть под бедра одеяло, со вздохом опуская подбородок мне на плечо. Я спешила, силясь утолить голодный жар внизу живота. Так хорошо… Мне было _так хорошо_, словно…

Я выгнулась, со всхлипом прикусывая губу, и напряжение наконец-то достигло апогея. Бен коснулся губами моего затылка. Дыхание сбилось, я вздрогнула, бесстыдно раскинувшись на простынях, вместе с разливавшимся по телу удовольствием. Ах… Что…

Еще никогда я не испытывала подобное настолько ярко. Сердце сорвалось в галоп, Бен сжал мою руку. Хорошо… так хорошо…

Он отстранился.

— Пошли, мелкая, пора везти тебя домой.

Ч-что?.. Хрипло дыша, я каким-то чудом кивнула и встала на подгибающиеся ноги. Бен без слов похлопал меня по спине, подталкивая к двери. 

Домой мы ехали в полном молчании. Он не казался расстроенным… Стоило ли огорчаться мне? Я не знала, находясь в прострации и в полном замешательстве. Ничего не соображала.

Бен высадил меня у маминого крыльца, распрощавшись до следующих занятий в школе. Я долго смотрела вслед отъезжающей машине, потом вошла в дом и застыла на пороге. Наверное, я не до конца понимала, что только что произошло. Все было так запутано.


	5. Chapter 5

_Кто-то стоял в моей спальне. Я не могла разглядеть ни его лица, ни фигуры. Он просто стоял там, в темноте, готовый ринуться ко мне, прежде чем я успею закричать и позвать маму._

Задыхаясь, я вскочила в постели, чувствуя, как сердце выпрыгивает из груди. Смахнув с лица лезущие в глаза волосы, я попыталась выровнять дыхание, оглядывая комнату в полумраке. Все в порядке!.. Неделю назад мне стукнуло семнадцать, так что пора начинать вести себя как…

Я осознала, что простыни подо мной мокрые, и застонала. Боже… Для месячных еще рано… Я так перепугалась, что обмочилась в постели.

Я вылезла с кровати — из моей крепости из плюшевых игрушек — и скинула их на пол, чтобы поменять белье. В детстве мне часто снились кошмары, поэтому проблемы с туалетом начались еще тогда. Последний раз такое случалось год назад, но я перестала нервничать из-за этого. Просто снимала простыни и стирала. Ничего особенного.

Зевая, я сбежала по ступенькам в подвал, чтобы загрузить белье в стиральную машину. Сегодня пятница, вечером обещала зайти Роуз. Я прислонилась к стиралке и поморщилась, увидев, что на часах два ночи. Утром появится Бен, подвезет меня в школу. Я вернулась к себе и перестелила постель.

Когда я проснулась, мама уже уехала на работу. Бен приехал немного раньше и поприветствовал меня улыбкой, когда я помахала ему из-за кухонного островка. Я с жадностью прикончила кашу и, напевая под нос, встала у раковины, чтобы сполоснуть тарелку. В школу я надела розовое платье с серыми леггинсами, а Роуз должна была нарядиться в голубое с черными — нам нравилось одеваться похоже. Кайдел не любила платья, а Джессика вечно щеголяла в своем обвесе чирлидерши, так что…

Бен встал за моей спиной, притиснув меня к раковине. Я моргнула, глядя в окно, и вздрогнула, когда он втянул ноздрями запах моих волос. Он не прикасался ко мне с моего дня рождения. Смущенно сдвинув вместе носки балеток, я поставила на столешницу чистую тарелку для хлопьев. На улице моросил дождь. Стоило поискать галоши и зонтик…

Он наклонился, чтобы выключить воду, а потом коснулся ладонью моего живота, привлекая меня к себе. Я вцепилась в столешницу и покраснела, чувствуя, как Бен плотнее прижался к моей заднице. Он опустил подбородок мне на плечо.

— Как дела в школе? — вздохнул он.

Я пожала плечами, сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок.

— Окей… Роуз придет сегодня на ночь. Мы хотели надеть одинаковые платья…

Бен удивленно хмыкнул мне в ухо.

— Вот как? Хм, а я тебе кое-что принес… — Он слегка приподнял меня. — Как думаешь, она найдет что-нибудь похожее? Или мне оставить тебя без подарка?

Усилившийся дождь хлестнул в окно — кухню осветило угрюмое солнце, встающее над горизонтом, и я перевела дыхание, когда мой брат поставил меня и опустил руки мне на бедра. Он буквально нависал надо мной с высоты своего огромного роста. Я ощущала его теплое дыхание на коже.

— Можно мне посмотреть? — несмело спросила я.

— М-м, — его нос зарылся мне в волосы. — Можешь, — он щелкнул он зубами, — о, черт…

Он толкнул меня вперед, и я вскрикнула, врезавшись животом в край столешницы. Бен схватил меня, застонал мне в волосы и погладил меня, словно прося прощения. Он прикоснулся губами к моим волосам, и у меня загорелись щеки… Я знала, что он делает, но от стыда не могла произнести ни слова.

Отпустив меня, Бен зашел в ванную перед тем, как мы вышли из дома. Уже сидя в машине, я поправила платье и увидела маленькую коробочку в серебристой упаковке. Машина притормозила перед красным сигналом светофора, а я потрясенно ахнула, развернув подарок. Это была красивая серебряная подвеска в форме сердечка. Ах!

— Спасибо! — с восторгом воскликнула я, кинувшись брату на шею. — Это так круто! Папа подарил мне браслет, но я его потеряла — я была таким сорванцом в детстве, что у меня ничего не задерживалось… Это так здорово, Бен… спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Загорелся зеленый, и Бен поехал дальше, но вдруг закатил глаза. — Лея будет на седьмом небе от счастья, когда узнает.

У школы я встретилась со стайкой своих подруг, а Бен поздоровался с Финном, и они вместе вошли в здание. Выглядело забавно, но оба носили серые свитера, из которых высовывались воротнички рубашек, совсем как мы с Роуз, решившие нарядиться одинаково. Я оглянулась и улыбнулась ей.

Я видела, как покраснела Роуз, прижав к себе учебники, когда Финн посмотрел на нее.

Во всем прочем занятия начались как обычно. Я похвасталась новой подвеской, с тихой гордостью объявив, что это подарок брата, но отказалась обсуждать это на истории. Бен казался скучающим, рассказывая нам об Американской революции, и я поймала его на том, как он набирает кому-то сообщение, включая для класса фильм. Я подумала, что он переписывается с Пейдж, и заморгала от изумления, когда услышала, как завибрировал мой телефон. Полная любопытства, я посмотрела на экран.

«_уберите это со стола, мисс соло_»

Я подняла глаза и увидела, что Бен пристально смотрит на меня из-за стола, подперев подбородок ладонью. Незаметно усмехнувшись, он отвернулся, чтобы запустить скомканный листок бумаги в голову По, который с кем-то трепался, не обращая внимания на учебный фильм. Я прикусила губу и набрала ответ, слыша, как По бормочет извинения.

«_Это ты первый начал!_»

Бен ответил, больше не глядя на меня. Фильм продолжался.

«_я улавливаю некий вызов в твоем тоне?_»

«_я маме все расскажу_».

Он слегка вскинул брови и опустил телефон на стол.

«_ябеда_»

Остаток дня прошел без происшествий. Я похвасталась Роуз всем, что припасла для ночевки, но она слушала вполуха, кивая мне и переписываясь с кем-то. Когда я попыталась заглянуть ей в телефон, она отдернула его, наградив меня неприязненным взглядом. Господи, если завела себе парня, могла бы просто сказать! Но… может, она злилась из-за того, что Бен с Пейдж расстались.

После занятий Бен написал мне, предложил встретиться в его кабинете. Покидая класс, я помахала на прощание мисс Канате, и она с улыбкой помахала мне в ответ. Эта дама в смешных очках очень помогла мне с сочинениями. Как я упоминала, моим коньком была математика. Финн на алгебре ни разу не делал мне замечаний, а вот Роуз постоянно засиживалась после уроков. Хотя я могла бы помочь, если бы она попросила…

Брат ждал меня. Он сидел за рабочим столом, который находился напротив двери, в дальнем конце помещения. Его темные глаза блеснули, и он жестом пригласил меня подойти ближе. Я отпустила ручку, слыша, как дверь захлопнулась за мной, и пошла к нему, слыша, как яростно колотится сердце. Меня охватило и возбуждение, и нервозность, я боялась, что он снова зажмет меня… Но он же этого не сделает. Только не здесь.

Мне отчаянно захотелось залезть в гугл. Уместно ли то, что между нами происходит? Должна ли я рассказать Лее?..

Бен встал из-за стола и взял меня за руку. Развернул спиной. Я чувствовала, как дрожу, как его большие ладони ложатся мне на талию, понуждая прижаться к нему, сесть с ним, к нему на колени. Спину холодила металлическая пряжка его ремня. Закатанные рукава рубашки Бена открывали его запястья, и я заметила поблекшие шрамы на бледной коже, прячущиеся среди извилистых вен и сухожилий. Я смотрела, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях, а Бен подобрал ручку, обнимая меня за талию свободной рукой. От брата хорошо пахло… будто чистым бельем из прачечной.

— Мама уезжает, твоя подруга останется у вас? — спросил он, делая красные пометки на чьем-то тесте.

— Ага, со мной. — Нахмурившись, я присмотрелась. — А что я получила на этот раз?

Он лениво погладил большим пальцем шов леггинсов у меня на бедре.

— Около восьмидесяти, — ответил Бен, чмокнув меня в висок, как у нас было заведено. — Возможно, тебе стоит уделять больше времени занятиям и меньше сидеть в телефоне?

— Ты мне писал первый! — возмутилась я, скрестив на груди руки.

— Ничего подобного.

Тьфу! Я саданула Бена локтем по ребрам — он выронил ручку, но тут же принялся меня щекотать. Я с визгом вырвалась из его ручищ, но он настиг меня и согнул над столешницей. Пригвоздив мои руки у головы, Бен держал меня, пока я сопела, пытаясь сбросить его. Балетки свалились с ног. Я чувствовала его за спиной — как он втискивается между моих бедер, но не могла ничего поделать.

Бен укоризненно поцокал языком.

— И это сразу после того, как я сделал тебе подарок. Я думал, ты хорошая девочка, Рей.

Я кивнула, судорожно сглотнув.

— Прости.

Предупредительно сдавив мои запястья, он скользнул ладонями к моим бедрам. Я заерзала, прижатая к нему — мысли разлетались, сбивая с толку. Что мне делать? Если я остановлю его, то иллюзия рассеется? Его прикосновения не вызывали у меня отвращения. Мы _не_ родственники в полном смысле этого слова.

Бен пошевелился, и я услышала звяканье ремня.

— Хорошая девочка… Ты будешь усерднее готовиться к следующему тесту?

Он был там, у моих повлажневших трусиков, твердый и горячий. Распластанная по столу, я кивнула, когда Бен подвинул меня, взяв за бедра. Это было…

Нас прервал звонок телефона. Бен выругался, но полез отвечать, придерживая меня за бедро одной рукой. Большой палец погладил мне позвоночник.

— Алло? — процедил он, проводя вдоль края леггинсов по моей пояснице. — Привет, мам. Да, мы уже едем домой. — Его бедра плавно подались вперед, и я знала, что чувствую его пенис. Как знала и то, что чувствовать этого мне не следовало. — …Ладно, как скажешь. Пока.

Я пробовала собраться с духом, но ничего не получалось. Бен навис над моей спиной, взявшись за край стола, чтобы тот не сместился, и продолжил ритмичные толчки. Он хрипло дышал мне в ухо, пока не вжался лицом в мои волосы, чтобы заглушить стон. С каждым движением его бедер я ощущала нарастающее головокружение… чувствовала миг, когда _оно_… запульсировало.

Бен поцеловал меня в затылок и застегнул ремень, прежде чем выпрямиться и помочь мне встать со стола. Его черные волосы не выбились из пучка, не в пример моим, растрепавшимся. Он улыбался, поправляя мою прическу и платье.

— Вероятно, завтра вы захотите сходить в парк? — поинтересовался он, заправляя рубашку — Мама, конечно, хочет сделать из меня няньку, но, наверное, я просто высажу вас на обочине.

Я кивнула, подтягивая леггинсы. Хм, почему мне все равно настолько не по себе? Несмотря на смущение, мне не было противно, хотя, казалось, должно…

Бен с улыбкой коснулся губами моего лба. Это был трогательный жест приязни, мама тоже так делала. Я подобрала рюкзак, глядя, как он собирает вещи в портфель, и мы вместе вышли из темного класса. Чувство вины терзало меня изнутри. Да-а, мне явно предстояло многое погуглить.

Меня оберегали всю жизнь, но я не выросла идиоткой. Роуз обещала прийти в семь, так что у меня в запасе оставалась пара часов. Дома я сразу побежала к себе в спальню, пораньше переоделась в пижаму и уселась на кровать с телефоном. Пользоваться ноутбуком было опрометчиво — мама проверяла его время от времени.

Окей, Бен — мой брат, но не в полном смысле этого слова. Мы едва знали друг друга. Поначалу он не испытывал ко мне теплых чувства, но теперь творил странные вещи и вел себя, всячески опровергая первое впечатление. Сменив гугл на реддит и вопросы-ответы Yahoo, я решила узнать там. Бену сейчас… тридцать два? Мне семнадцать. В общем-то, это неправильно. По совести.

Я боялась кому-то признаваться — не хотела, чтобы он возненавидел меня, как Хан ненавидел его. Переворачиваясь с боку на бок, я смотрела ролики, читала и гуглила слова наподобие «оргазма». Именно это происходило, когда он терся своим членом о мою задницу. Я знала, откуда берется сперма, прочие моменты и в конце концов брезгливо поморщилась.

Но это вызывало приятные ощущения. Я прикусила губу, вспоминая большие руки Бена на моих бедрах, и задалась вопросом, так ли меня волнует мнение других людей. Он не причинял мне вреда. Я боялась развеять собственную уверенность в этом. У каждого из нас были свои дела, мы просто иногда доставляли удовольствие друг другу, не являясь при этом… кровными родственниками. Даже сейчас я воспринимала Бена скорее учителем, чем братом.

Ответы на форумах повторяли одно и то же: мне семнадцать, я слишком наивна, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Меня охватило раздражение, и я удалила начатые темы. Я оказалась права. Им не понять. Бен не причинял мне вреда, не делал мне больно! Мне нравилось, как он трогает меня, нравилось потрясающее чувство оргазма. И я хотела его повторить!

— Рей, Роуз приехала!

Я спрыгнула с кровати и улыбнулась, коснувшись кулона на цепочке. Да… со мной все в порядке. Все будет хорошо.


	6. Chapter 6

— Хей? Роуз?..

Мы сидели у меня дома, смотрели телевизор и красили ногти. Наши планы прогуляться по парку смыло дождем, на улице похолодало, поэтому мы собрались в торговый центр.

Роуз была так поглощена перепиской, что забыла докрасить пальцы на ногах и не сразу подняла голову на мой оклик. Я поджала губы. Если честно, это начинало раздражать.

Она рассеянно нарисовала зеленую линию на большом пальце.

— Что такое?

— Ты когда-нибудь… — Я замолчала, неловко вздохнув. — Дурачилась с парнем?

Роуз застыла на секунду, но затем быстро помотала головой.

— М-м… нет, — она прищурилась. — А почему ты спрашиваешь? У тебя уже… было?

— Нет…

Мы обе ненадолго притихли. Не могла же я просто взять и сказать: «Ага, я замутила с моим братом». И вдобавок… меня не покидало чувство, что Роуз тоже скрывает что-то от меня. Нам обеим было неудобно, потому что _я_ знала, что _она_ знает, что я что-то недоговариваю. Так себе ощущение.

Чуть позже мама отвезла нас в торговый центр, и мы с Роуз бродили по залам, обсуждая всякие школьные дела и практику вождения. Все-таки с Роуз творилось что-то странное, но я боялась показаться слишком настойчивой, иначе она могла вообще перестать общаться со мной. Я всячески пыталась исподтишка заглянуть в ее телефон, подсмотреть, с кем это там она переписывается, и смогла углядеть только краткое «ФН» среди списка контактов. Зашифрованное имя, очевидно… но чье?

Мимоходом я прикупила новые носки и платье. Пока я пыталась примерить еще одно, с зеленым цветочным принтом, мне написал Бен. С замирающим сердцем я достала телефон.

«_привет, мелкая. как шоппинг?_»

Я закатила глаза.

«_Роуз какая-то странная, но я удачно сюда съездила. Купила пару шмоток_».

Я услышала, как Роуз, стоя возле примерочной, отчетливо шепчет что-то в телефон. Я с подозрением прищурилась, но отвлеклась, когда вибрация возвестила о входящем сообщении.

«_прямо сейчас ты что-то примеряешь?_»

«_Еще одно платье_».

Я приоткрыла дверцу — уже в упомянутом платье, — Роуз зависала в телефоне в коридоре, ведущем в закуток. Но на ее лице была улыбка, так что, вероятно, ничего плохого. Бен написал мне снова, и я, раздраженно фыркнув, проверила, что там еще он захотел сказать.

«_можно мне посмотреть?_»

Э-э… Я заморгала, глядя на экран, и закрылась в примерочной. Посмотреть… на что? На платье? Просьба выглядела странной, но я сфоткалась в зеркале и отправила ему фотку. Все-таки какой чудак…

Бен отписался минуту спустя.

«_сними его, пожалуйста. это я тоже хочу посмотреть_».

У меня пересохло во рту. Я разглядывала сообщение под резким флуоресцентным освещением, не зная, что сделать или сказать. Мне не хотелось портить с ним отношения, и я замерла, раздираемая смущением и волнением. В общем-то не располагая прочими опциями, я набрала одно краткое «зачем?»

Он долго не отвечал. Нервничая, я все-таки стащила с себя платье и сфоткалась, как он просил, в зеркале. У меня дрожал большой палец, пока я решалась отправить снимок, а потом начала кусать ногти, беспокоясь, что Бен не ответит. И облегченно выдохнула, когда получила ответ.

«_хорошая девочка. спасибо_».

По коже прошлась покалывающая волна. Я надела свои джинсы, футболку и сунула телефон в задний карман. У меня слегка кружилась голова… Мне требовалось — очень — с кем-нибудь поговорить, посидеть спокойно минутку.

На выходе из магазина я заметила Роуз — она торчала у кадки с искусственным растением и чуть не подпрыгнула, когда увидела меня. Что-то бросив в трубку, она резко оборвала разговор.

— Привет! — прощебетала она. — Как тебе платье?

— Слишком дорогое, — я сложила на груди руки и кивнула. — С кем ты говорила?

— С мамой. Моей мамой, — подозрительно запнулась Роуз и повозила кроссом по плитке. — Она сейчас заедет за мной… ей нужно, чтобы я срочно с ней поехала.

— О-о… Ну ладно.

Посетители торгового центра сновали мимо нас туда-сюда, а мы молча стояли напротив друг друга. Я достала телефон, чтобы написать брату, может, у него была какая-то закулисная инфа. Не хотелось, расспрашивая Джесс или маму, случайно вызвать подозрения — но брат, я знала, не проговорится никому.

Бен ответил быстро.

«_она с кем-то встречается… у нее есть парень, ну или наподобие? она тихоня, не похожа на тех, кто лезет, куда не следует, как дж. пава_».

Нет, Роуз точно была не из таких. Я покосилась на подругу — она грызла ногти, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. Мой взгляд наткнулся на красную отметину возле ее ключицы, будто след от укуса. Я сузила глаза, но у Роуз вдруг зажужжал телефон, и она, что-то невнятно вякнув на прощание, умчалась, оставив меня у кадки одну.

Мама должна была приехать только через час. Я хмуро посмотрела вслед Роуз и побрела дальше по торговому центру, заглядывая в секции с обувью и украшениями. Я немного волновалась за Роуз, поэтому написала ей, узнать все ли у нее в порядке, и она даже ответила, что да… но это меня не убедило. Я пощупала пушистый белый свитер и внезапно почувствовала, как кто-то встал прямо за моей спиной.

И вздохнул, уткнувшись мне в волосы.

— Хочешь его примерить?

От Бена вкусно пахло, легким, освежающим ароматом моющего средства. Я повела плечами плечами, когда он приблизился, остановившись почти вплотную. Здесь, среди стендов и вешалок с одеждой, мы были одни.

— Этот не в моем стиле, — пробормотала я.

— Окей, — Бен потянулся над моей головой к такому же свитеру, только серой расцветки. — А как насчет этого?

Я потрогала вещь пальцем и помотала головой.

— Как ты добрался сюда так быстро?

— Я был неподалеку, — Бен приложил какую-то одежду к моей спине. — Увидел несколько вещей, которые тебе стоит примерить. Как считаешь, Рей?

— Я… За-зачем тебе мои фото?

— Понять размер, — он потерся носом о мою шею. — Давай я тебе все покажу.

У меня не было сил сопротивляться. Я кивнула и позволила увлечь себя к примерочным. Держа меня за талию, Бен открыл дверцу, и мы вместе забрались в закуток. Я смотрела на стену, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он явно что-то задумал. И я не знала, как реагировать.

Бен запер кабинку и развесил вешалки с одеждой.

— Руки кверху.

Я подняла руки, позволяя Бену стянуть с меня футболку. Я глянула на вешалки: там были лифчики и пеньюары. Пульс громко застучал в ушах, когда Бен отложил в сторону мою одежду и коснулся губами моего плеча. Наряды выглядели не слишком подходящими для старшей школы.

Бен опустил мои руки к бокам и взялся за молнию моих джинсов.

— Ты же знаешь, — его нос уткнулся мне в волосы, — что я не причиню тебе вреда, Рей?

Я тороплива кивнула, у меня задрожали губы, когда он расстегнул мои джинсы. Бен тоже кивнул, с закрытыми глазами.

В торговом зале играла ненавязчивая музыка, слышались веселые голоса. Люди болтали о своем, расхаживая снаружи, а мой брат шепнул «сними их», и я изогнулась, помогая ему избавить меня от штанов. Его широкие мягкие ладони прошлись по моему телу, вызывая волну мурашек.

Я поймала взглядом свое отражение в зеркале — я стояла в белых трусиках и розовом лифчике, а Бен целовал мою шею, возвышаясь позади. Неотрывно глядя в зеркало и чувствуя, как он расстегивает лифчик, я задалась вопросом, не были ли правы те люди в интернете? Может, это действительно слишком для меня… Но когда его губы так ласково касались моей кожи, когда он так аккуратно снимал бретельки с моих плеч, я боялась думать о том, что происходит. Он убрал лифчик в сторону и нежно провел ладонями под моей грудью.

Я встретилась с ним взглядом в зеркале.

— Так ты не против кое-что примерить для меня? — промурлыкал он.

Словно завороженная его темными глазами, я покачала головой. Бен улыбнулся и снял одну из вешалок.

— Хорошая девочка.

Сердце бешено заколотилось, когда Бен передал мне светло-розовый бюстгальтер. С моим размером груди я, честно говоря, особой необходимости носить его не видела — что обычно и делала. У Бена завибрировал телефон, и он, проверив его, опустил руку мне на бедро, пока я пыталась сладить с бюстгальтером. От брата тянуло крепким запахом одеколона, и я ощущала голой спиной тепло его тела. Мне удалось зацепить крючки, а Бен между тем набирал эсэмэску.

— Это Лея, — вздохнул он. — Просит приехать, забрать тебя. Как удобно. — Он посмотрел на мое отражение и улыбнулся: — Очень симпатично. Но, похоже, тебе не особо-то нужен лифчик?

— Нет… — пробормотала я.

Перевернув телефон в руке, он убрал его в задний карман. Я мелко затряслась, когда его длинные пальцы задели меня, пока он расстегивал бюстгальтер, а потом добавлял его к стопке из трех других, разных пастельных тонов. Бен попросил меня поднять руки еще раз и надел мне через голову розовый пеньюар без рукавов, который спадал до середины икр. Я наморщила нос при виде белых оборок, а Бен сжал мои бедра.

— Почему бы тебе не заехать ко мне сегодня? — шепотом предложил он. — Опробуешь новую ночнушку, и мы посмотрим ужастик, — Бен притянул меня за талию к себе. — Я могу обнять тебя, если будет страшно, но я постараюсь найти нам хороший фильм.

— Эм… Бен…

Вдруг он толкнул меня к дверце, и та задребезжала. Приподняв меня, удерживая своим весом, Бен взялся за верх кабинки свободной рукой. Он втянул ноздрями запах моих волос и медленно подался ко мне бедрами. Я ощутила что-то твердое, прижавшееся к заднице, и заерзала, краснея.

Он коснулся губами моих волос.

— Тише… расслабься. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они услышали? — Бен спрятал лицо у меня на шее и застонал. — Я подарю тебе все, что захочешь, солнышко. Все что угодно.

Мои балетки заскользили по линолеуму, и я ухватилась за дверцу, пока Бен приник ко мне, глуша довольные стоны в моих волосах. Снаружи, проходя мимо, болтали люди, а я силилась задержать дыхание — соски терлись о дверь сквозь ночнушку, но я молчала. Было страшно, что нас застанут вот так.

Я не знала, почему Бен продолжал делать это со мной. Всегда сзади, всегда тихо. Может, так ему легче было притвориться, что это не он? Может, он думал о ком-то другом?..

Спустя несколько минут Бен остановился, выдохнув мне в шею повторяющееся «боже», и поцеловал меня, опуская на пол. Но у меня осталось странное послевкусие, словно я в чем-то испачкалась. 

— Тебе нужно еще что-нибудь, пока мы тут? — спросил он, переводя дыхание. — Хочешь зайти в книжный или купить новый дезодорант?

Вздрагивая, я покачала головой.

— Нет. Все окей. Я хочу домой.

Пока я переодевалась и собирала одежду, Бен опять набрал сообщение для кого-то, а затем подтолкнул меня и повел к кассе.

Оформляя наши покупки, кассирша как-то странно на нас поглядывала. Бена, казалось, это нисколько не трогало, и, получив пакеты, он только улыбнулся ей. Всю дорогу к машине я нервно сжимала руки. Очень хотелось написать Роуз, но я понятия не имела, чем она занималась и где была. Абы кому о том, что творится, не расскажешь… Я потерла лоб, в горле жутко пересохло. Что-то я слишком разнервничалась.

Бен открыл передо мной дверь автомобиля и молчал всю дорогу, пока мы не подъехали к дому. В нерешительности я посмотрела в окно — по стеклу забарабанил дождь.

— Опять льет, — вздохнул Бен. — Пошли, мелкая.

Помедлив, я выбралась из машины.

Он взял сумки и проводил меня наверх. Я поневоле теребила свой кулон, глядя, как Бен пишет кому-то, открывая дверь. Меня он пропустил вперед.

В квартире было темно. В окна стучал дождь, разнесся далекий раскат грома. Я дрожала и потерла плечи, когда дверь захлопнулась за спиной. С прошлого моего визита беспорядка прибавилось — в том числе пустых бутылок от ликера и грязной посуды.

— Хочешь, я у тебя приберусь? — предложила я, кивнув в сторону кухни.

— Как пожелаешь. Мне надо в душ, так что я вернусь через несколько минут. Хочешь, закажем пиццу или что-нибудь китайское?

Я открыла его холодильник: посмотреть, что у него есть, и хватит ли ингредиентов на салат и роллы.

— Ну-у… Как насчет чего-нибудь менее вредного и жирного?

Он засмеялся.

— Ладно. Большинство подростков не стали бы возражать, — приобняв меня за талию одной рукой, Бен поцеловал меня в висок. — Но ты ведь не такая, как большинство?

Не дав мне времени ответить, он отпустил меня и ушел в ванную.

Я принялась за дело, но сначала убрала мусор и протерла мебель. У Бена нашлось замороженное филе тилапии, так что я разложила рыбу на сковороде и поставила ее в духовку с маслом и специями. Я умела приготовить вкуснятину практически из чего угодно — пришлось научиться, пока меня мотало по приемным семьям.

Бен, вернувшийся в спортивных штанах и белой футболке, оглядел стол и принялся смотреть, как я аккуратно раскладываю рыбу и поливаю ее лимонным соком. Протеин всегда полезен на ужин. Это все знают.

— Та-дам! — объявила я.

Бен вскинул брови:

— Я впечатлен. Я ни хрена не умею готовить. — Он попробовал салат и застонал, закатывая глаза: — Черт возьми, вкусно! Может, ты будешь приходить и кормить меня каждый вечер?

У меня потеплело в груди. Я с улыбкой пожала плечами и, раздувшись от гордости, притянула к себе тарелку. Сейчас Бен снова казался мне нормальным братом — не учителем или незнакомцем, с которым я повстречалась несколько месяцев назад. У него было очень интересное лицо и располагающая улыбка.

Мы сели ужинать. Бен взял пиво, а я пила воду. К концу трапезы моя тарелка сверкала чистотой, и я встала, чтобы собрать грязную посуду, но Бен настоял, что с этим справится сам. Я облизала губы и послушно прошла к телевизору.

— Есть что-нибудь на примете? — поинтересовалась я.

— Есть один фильм. Но сперва переоденься, пожалуйста.

Я закатила глаза, продолжая листать каналы:

— А если я захочу посмотреть что-нибудь другое?

— _Рей_… Папочка сказал, что он хочет, чтобы ты сделала. Будь добра, выполняй.

По спине у меня пробежали мурашки. Я оглянулась за плечо, но Бен уже раскладывал грязную посуду в посудомойке. В животе затрепетало… _Папочка_. Но он же мой брат… разве это правильно, даже если забыть про нашу разницу в возрасте? Переступая с ноги на ногу, я прикусила губу.

— Нет, — вылетело у меня.

Бен вздохнул. Загрузив посудомойку и вытирая руки полотенцем, он развернулся ко мне и поднял бровь. Я нервно нажала на кнопку пульта.

Он улыбнулся.

— Сегодня ты на удивление смелая, — улыбнулся он. — В таком случае, что именно ты хотела бы посмотреть?

Я не смогла удержаться от дерзкой ухмылки:

— Порно.

— Серьезно? Ты этого хочешь?

Бен убрал полотенце и приблизился ко мне. Забрав пульт, он переключился на какой-то платный канал, а потом достал из сумки мою новую ночнушку. Я топталась на месте, пока Бен снимал с меня одежду, а на экране, между тем, появилось изображение — согнутая обнаженная девушка и мужчина за ней.

Бен отшвырнул в сторону мои джинсы с футболкой, оставив меня в одних трусиках. Полумрак комнаты пронизывался светом от телевизора. Ночнушка окутала меня, и я ощутила поцелуй на шее. Пока Бен листал каналы, моя решимость слегка пошатнулась… Раньше я никогда не смотрела порно…

— Значит, хочешь поиграть? — мягко спросил Бен. Выбрав желаемый канал, он отложил пульт, и я напряглась. — Мы можем поиграть.

Девушка на экране разговаривала с мужчиной в холле у входной двери, и я ощутила странное чувство дежавю, здесь, в квартире, наедине с Беном. Бен потянул меня к дивану, укладывая спиной к себе, по мере того, как разворачивалось действо на экране. Я немного утратила чувство реальности… Бен обнимал меня за талию, поглаживал живот, а потом отвел волосы от лица, оставляя на коже поцелуй.

Я просто смотрела в темноту — Бен поигрывал моими волосами, периодически проверяя свой телефон. Мне было уютно, пока мужчина в телевизоре не принялся срывать с девушки одежду. Бен натянул на нас плед и зевнул.

— Ты уже написала работу по английскому? — спросил он.

— Еще нет, — я вздрогнула, когда девушка бухнулась на колени и потянула штаны мужчины вниз. Боже мой! — Завтра сделаю…

Нос Бена прижался к моим волосам.

— М-м… Главное, не забудь. Скажешь, если понадобится моя помощь.

Я кивнула и покраснела — девушка накрыла ртом член мужчины. Бен перебирал мои волосы, никак не реагируя на льющиеся с экрана стоны. Я не моргала, внизу живота собиралось вязкое тепло, а мужчина в телевизоре обхватил затылок девушки и толкнулся ей в рот. Я никогда не видела подобного — Хан или Лея сразу бы это пресекли. Раньше я не испытывала такого щемящего возбуждения и теперь не знала, что с этим делать. Только сжала бедра плотнее.

Фильм шел, мы молчали, а за окном шуршал дождь. Я осмелела, немного заерзав, и опустила руку к трусикам — Бен словно ничего не замечал. То, что я делала, казалось не слишком уместным, к голове приливал жар, но я чувствовала, что станет легче, когда я коснусь себя. Прислонившись спиной к широкой груди Бена, я погладила повлажневшие складки половых губ.

Пальцы Бена играли с моими волосами. Сцена на экране сменилась: мужчина трахал девушку, перекинутую через подлокотник дивана, и мне стало душно. Я смотрела в телевизор и ласкала себя рукой, вспомнив тот, другой раз, когда я приходила к Бену и терлась об его постель. Может, мне просто нужно сделать это снова.

Чем дольше это продолжалось, тем сильнее я впадала в отчаяние. Тихо всхлипнув, я попыталась осмыслить то, что делаю. Бен зевнул, будто не замечая, намеренно игнорируя происходящее, и я прикусила губу, повернулась и схватила за него, пристраиваясь к его паху. Я ощутила упиравшийся в меня твердый член, и мне стало хорошо… Так хорошо…

Бен подхватил меня за талию, прижимая к себе, и я получила желаемое, начиная активно тереться об него без всякого ритма. Рука Бена скользнула по моей заднице, помогая мне двигаться.

— Моя умница, — прошептал он. — Ты очень хорошая девочка. Тебе это нравится?

Я слабо кивнула, пытаясь проглотить комок в пересохшем горле:

— Да… Да!..

— Ты скоро кончишь для папочки? — Бен взял меня за ягодицы обеими руками. — Тебя заводят эти грязные фильмы?

— М-м-м… — я смущенно спрятала лицо у него на шее. — Это плохо?

Бен покачал головой, чмокнув меня в волосы:

— Нет, конечно нет, солнышко. Конечно нет. Когда ты с папочкой, можно все. Продолжай.

Из-за фильма меня охватило головокружение. Цепляясь за брата, я тихо стонала, приближаясь к кульминации, а Бен прижимал меня к себе. На экране актеры занимались сексом — я представила, как кто-нибудь ловит нас за этим занятием и…

Горячая волна накрыла тело и схлынула, как в прошлый раз. Я сипло дышала, нетерпеливо напрягая бедра, пока все не кончилось. Бен что-то шептал, оглаживая мое тело. Ничего на свете я не жаждала так в этот миг, как всепоглощающего чувства оргазма! Боже, это было неописуемо!.. Невероятно…

Прежде чем поднять меня с дивана, Бен наградил меня поцелуем и отнес в спальню прямо так, завернутую в плед. Приглушенные звуки порно еще долетали вслед, когда он откинул одеяло и устроил меня на постели. Тяжело дыша, я облизала сухие губы.

Шум дождя доносится словно издалека, в комнате стало еще темнее. Бен накрыл меня собой, пряча нас обоих под одеялом. Я обнимала его плечо, когда он, раздвинув мои колени, прижался к томительно-пульсирующему местечку. Бен поправил мне подушку и потерся об меня.

— На сегодня хватит, — шепнул он. — Если захочешь поиграть с собой, не стесняйся, солнышко. Окей?

— Окей… — я слегка пошевелила бедрами. — Я… Что со мной, Бен? Я веду себя, как какая-то ненормальная?

Мой брат покачал головой, успокаивающе поцеловав меня в висок.

— Нисколько. Ты вправе делать все, что хочешь.

Поэтому я позволила Бену получить свою порцию удовольствия, после чего свернулась в клубочек рядом с ним. Засыпая, я улыбалась. Все, чего я хочу… Меня это вполне устраивало.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Neither Out Far Nor In Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077390/chapters/34957253) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
